


Her Little Sunrise

by DeliciousJams



Category: Mountain(Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Stress, White Diamond needs to relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousJams/pseuds/DeliciousJams
Summary: Overwhelmed by stress, White decides to explore, and comes across something that changes everything.





	Her Little Sunrise

Chapter 1: What's this?

Space was quite empty outside of homeworld. White had thought that a stint off-planet would do her some good, alleviate the stress of holding the forsaken hierarchy together, as the only diamond left functioning! With Yellow too focused on colonies, and Blue too absorbed in her grief, White had been left to take care of all that remained, and she had never been more stressed. So, at the first chance she got, White had gone off-world in secret, just for a bit, to try and find some way to get rid of her frustrations.  
So far, nothing had worked. She had tried everything she could think of, and if anything, was more aggravated than before!  
"Why?"  
Her pearl, her loyal, trusting pearl, turned her head, worry flashing over her cracked visage.  
"My diamond? What seems to be bothering you?"  
White sighed, her pearl, lovely as she was, surface flaws and all, and always adorably concerned for her diamond's sake, wasn't always the best at deciphering her diamond's mood, but then again, how could one lead if they were so easy to read?  
"Nothing, Pearl, sweetheart, at least, nothing important. Instruct the nephrites to turn us around, back to homeworld, our little trip is-"  
Something rung out, a tone, light, resonating with energy, almost as if it was calling out.  
"My Diamond?"  
White's head was swiveling, searching for the source of the tone, when it rung out again, the same light, lingering note, almost like a new emergence.  
"Where? Where is that sound coming from? It's almost like it's..."  
"My diamond, the nephrites are reporting an object outside the ship that wasn't there before!"  
The tone sounded again, quieter this time.  
"STOP THE SHIP! NOW!"  
"Eep! Y-yes My diamond!"  
White stood from her seat, quickly striding towards the airlock.  
"Pearl! Open airlock 3!"  
"B-but My diamond!"  
"Now, Pearl!"  
"Yes!"  
White created a bubble around her head, and stepped out of the airlock, her eyes searching, before settling on a light a few meters away from her ship.  
"A bubble? What in the world..."  
The tone sounded again, echoing through space, clearly coming from the glowing bubble in front of her. White reached out her hand, cupping it around the sphere, bringing it closer to her.  
"What is this?"  
The bubble was opaque, but as it was brought closer to her, it slowly cleared, revealing something the diamond had never seen before.  
A mound of some sort of soil, somewhat conical in shape, with green covering the top, and more soil floating below it. As the mound came into view, a short, almost happy series of tones echoed out, and White could see small things sprout into existence on the surface of this strange mound.  
White had never seen anything like this before, and as she looked around, she saw no sign of anything that could have left behind the little sphere of sky she now gently held in her hands.  
Looking back at the bubble, White felt something, the very thing she had been searching for.  
She felt calm, at peace, simply hearing the whispers of the air within the bubble somehow flowing around, the small rustles coming from the small growths on its surface calming her, unlike anything she had ever felt.

Re-entering the ship, White gently carried the bubble, cradled in her hands, back to her seat, settling it in her lap as she rested, running a hand over the smooth surface of the sphere, enjoying the chimes echoing from her caresses. Tilting her head back up, White settled herself, more relaxed than she had been in centuries.  
"Pearl?"  
"Yes, My diamond?"  
"Tell the nephrites to take us back, would you? Quiet landing, we mustn't draw attention."  
"Of course. And, My diamond?"  
"Yes, Pearl?"  
"Did you find what you were searching for?"  
White looked back down to the sphere in her hands, a soft smile coming over her face.  
"I believe I found more than I expected, Pearl, thank you."  
"Of course, My diamond."

White strode calmly into her chambers, the sphere in her hands, and sat upon her bed, looking curiously at the small piece of calm in her grasp. The color of the sky surrounding her little mound was darkening, and tiny flickering lights were winking into existence, flitting around the little growths on its surface. White gently let the ball settle on her lap, and as she closed her eyes and began to relax, something happened.

White heard a small, almost hesitant voice sound out in her head.  
"I saw a sunrise today.

It was beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you guys think! I'll be adding more as time goes on, so stay tuned!


End file.
